Expectation
by Kim Candy
Summary: Apakah mencintai sahabat sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan? Dan salahkah aku bila aku terlalu berharap padanya? lil fluff at the end. [Krisho/BL/Typos/DLDR]


**Expectation**

.

 **K** r **i** s **h** o **f** i **c** t **i** o **n**

 **R** a **t** e **d** **T**

 **A** **l** ittle **b** it **H** urt/ **C** omfort, **R** omance

[ **B** oys **L** ove| **U** ke! **S** uho| **C** rackpair| **T** ypo( **s** )]

* * *

 **Please read Author's Note after this story! It's very very important.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.s: sekali lagi, mohoon dengan sangat baca A/N dibawah ya! Kalian akan menyesal nanti /seret valak/**

* * *

 **.**

Seperti biasa, aku mengayuh sepedaku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sebelum pergi ke sekolah, aku mampir dulu ke rumah sahabatkuㅡmenjemputnya.

Setelah memastikan sepedaku aman diluar sini, aku berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Aku menekan bel rumahnya saat sudah sampai di depan pintu.

Tak memakan waktu yang lama, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok raksasa pirang dibalik pintu. Baik, aku berlebihan. Dia terlalu tinggi untukku. Mungkin aku seperti kurcaci saat bersanding dengannya karena aku terlalu mungilㅡbaik, aku terlalu pendek. Puas, huh?

.

"Hai, Myeonnie. Sudah sarapan?"

Myeonnie. Ugh, manis sekali, bukan?

.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil terukir di bibirku.

"Ayo berangkat." Ajakku lalu berbalik. Ku yakin dia mengikuti langkah pendekku dibelakang.

Setelah dia mengunci pagar rumahnya, ia menuntun sepedaku, menaikkan standart penyangganya dan menaikinya.

Tanpa disuruh, aku duduk di boncengan belakang. Setelah itu, dia mengayuh sepeda itu perlahan. Sepedaku membelah jalanan dengan suara kayuhan pedalnya yang lembut, selembut angin musim panas berhembus pelan pagi ini.

Aku tersenyum kala angin menerpa wajahku.

"Yifan! Lebih cepat dong!" Seruku bersemangat.

"Eoh, baiklah. Bersiap!"

Setelah itu, sepeda ini melaju kencang. Aku berpegang erat pada jaket yang dikenakannya dan turut berteriak senang.

.

.

Aku Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. Pemuda yang tidak seberapa tinggi. Ugh, sebenarnya aku benci ini tapiㅡyasudahlah. Takdir.

Lagipula, aku tampak imut dengan tinggiku ini. Hahaha.

.

Baiklah, abaikan yang diatas.

.

Kehidupanku sehari-sehari adalah sebagai pelajar tingkat menengah atas. Juga sebagai pekerja paruh waktu. Ekonomi keluargaku sebenarnya lumayan mencukupi.

Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi anak manja yang bisanya minta ini itu tanpa bisa berusaha sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang mandiri dan syukurlah, orang tuaku tidak masalah dengan pekerjaan paruh waktuku. Asalkan itu tidak mengganggu belajarku.

Kemudian, teman. Aku punya banyak teman. Teman sekelas, teman seangkatan, teman se-organisasi, dan teman dekat. Teman dekatku juga banyak.

Lalu sahabat. Sahabat dan teman dekat itu berbeda menurutku. Dan sahabatku adalah Yifan. Sudah ku sebutkan diatas, 'kan?

Dia adalah pemuda yang tinggi. Tinggi sekali. Mungkin tingginya itu sekitar tiga perempatnya tiang listrik.

Dia juga tampan. Uh, mungkin seantero sekolah menaruh hati padanya. Termasuk bibi-bibi penjaga kantin. Aku serius soal yang ini.

.

Jujur saja, aku juga menaruh hati padanya. Sst! Jangan katakan ini padanya, kumohon.

Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Aku takut dia menjauhiku gara-gara aku mengutarakan perasaanku dan merusak persahabatan yang sudah kami jalin selama bertahun-tahun.

Alasan yang klise memang. Tapi itulah _fak_ tanya.

Aku terkena penyakit _friendzone_.

.

Orang-orang banyak yang mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Karena, yah, interaksi kami memang seperti sepasang kekasih.

Dari sekian banyaknya manusia di sekolah ini, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Pada sahabatku sendiri.

.

.

.

Ini adalah jam istirahat. Aku dan Yifan menghabiskan waktu di kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut dan menenangkan pikiran yang sedang panas karena soal-soal fisika.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Yifan padaku.

"Seperti biasa."

"Tunggu disini ya. Aku akan memesan."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan menjauhiku. Punggung lebar nan kokohnya itu mulai menghilang ditengah kerumunan murid lain yang tengah berdesakan.

.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira selama 20 menit, akhirnya Yifan datang dengan nampan penuh makanan di tangannya.

"Woah, antriannya panjang sekali! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa. Waah~ _Curry Ramyeon_ -kuu~!"

Aku segera mengambil _ramyeon_ favoritku. Ia terkekeh geli sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku memberikan tatapan protes padanya karena menghancurkan tatanan rambutku. Ia malah tertawa karenanya.

"Yaa! Apa yang lucu?!" Keluhku, memajukan bibir.

"Kau lucu, Myeon. Hahaha~"

Aku menunduk, meneruskan makanku. Selain itu aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang terasa memanasㅡapakah wajahku memerah?

" _Shift_ -mu hari ini jam berapa?"

Ia bertanya sambil menyibukkan diri dengan memakan _sandwich_ nya.

"Jam 4 sore."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menemaniku berlatih sampai jam tiga, kan?"

Aku mengangguk pasti,"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di salah satu tribun di lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolahku. Menyaksikan Yifan dengan kerennya memasukkan bola oranye yang hobi memantul-mantul itu ke dalam _ring_.

Aku sering menemaninya berlatih sendiri seperti ini. Yifan memang rajin berlatih. Tidak mengherankan kalau tim basket yang dipimpinnya ini sering menggotong piala turnamen dan mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Setelah mencetak beberapa poin, ia melempar bolanya ke keranjang penyimpanan. Lalu berjalan ke arahku. Aku langsung memberikan sebotol air mineral dan selembar handuk kecil padanya.

"Terimakasih."

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Berarti, kau pulang sendiri hari ini." Gumamku.

"Hm, aku naik bis sendirian. Tidak apa-apa. Kau hati-hati di jalan ya."

Aku mengangguk. Dia mengusap lembut kepalaku.

"Kita pergi ke parkiran bareng yuk? Kutemani sampai parkiran saja ya?" Ajaknya sembari menyandang ranselnya.

"Hm, ne."

.

.

.

Setiap hari sabtu, Yifan akan menginap di rumahku. Biasanya kami mengerjakan tugas bersama, lalu membuat makan malam, lalu menonton film sampai larut malam. Ibuku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena keluarga kami berdua sudah sangat dekat.

Kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas. Kemudian kami berbaring santai di kamarku. Aku memandangi langit- langit kamarku yang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bintang-bintang mainan yang akan menyala bila lampu dimatikan. Aku dan Yifan yang membuatnya. Di kamarnya pun langit-langitnya sama sepertiku.

"Myeon, kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang tak berselera."

"Aku sangat ingin makan _kimbap_ buatanmu sekarang."

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku sedang malas memasak, Yifaan.."

Yifan hanya diam. Ia memandang lurus ke atap kamarku dengan senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kenapa malah senyum-senyum begitu sih?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Aku senang sekali bisa mengenalmu." Gumamnya, masih menatap lurus ke atap kamarku.

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

Aku senang mendengarnya berkata begitu. Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat berbeda saat ini.

.

"Em, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Kini ia menatapku penuh dengan rasa heran,"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang mengenalku?"

Aku gelagapan melihat tatapannya itu,"Err..ah..bukannya begitu. Tapi aku hanya heran padamu. Kau tak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Dan kau jadi kelihatan berbeda."

Ia terkekeh,"Abaikan saja. Oh, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Bertanya saja. Kenapa harus minta izin segala," sahutku dengan tawa kecil.

"Selama ini, kita selalu berdua. Kemana-mana berdua, jalan-jalan berdua, pokoknya semuanya kita lakukan bersama-sama."

Aku berdebar. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

Kumohon, jangan membuatku menaruh terlalu banyak harapan padamu, Yifan.

"Bagaimana jadinya, kalau salah satu diantara kita sudah menemukan seseorang yang kita sukai? Apa kita akan terus berdua?"

Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah ini berarti, Yifan menyukai seseorang? Siapa?

Apakah aku boleh berharap pada Yifan?

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau, punya seseorang yang..err, kau sukai?"

.

Aku benci melihat wajah sumringah itu sekarang.

"Ya, aku punya."

Aku benci melihat senyuman itu sekarang. Senyumannya tidak lagi membuatku bahagia.

Senyumannya kini membuatku pedih. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Siapa?"

Mungkin, aku bisa menjadi aktor hebat nantinya. Karena aku mengatakannya, seolah-olah aku turut senang mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Yifan nantinya.

Padahal aku akan sangat membenci kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Yifan setelah ini.

"Kyungsoo. Aku suka Kyungsoo."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke langit-langit kamarku. Menghela nafas, aku meletakkan tanganku diatas dadaku sendiri dan meremasnya.

.

Rasanya sesak. Sesak sekali. Hingga aku sendiri merasa kesulitan bernafas dengan baik.

.

"Ehm, a-aku haus. Aku akan mengambil minum. Tunggu disini ya."

Aku mencoba berbicara dengan benar. Semoga suaraku tak terdengar aneh.

Ia hanya berdehem pelan, mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya, aku menemukan diriku menangis di meja dapur dengan tanganku yang memegang erat gelas kosong.

"Aku salah menyukaimu, Yifan..aku salah besar..hiks.."

Aku tak bisa menahannya, tapi isakkan itu keluar tanpa kuperintah.

"Hiks..Aku bodoh..hiks..bodoh.."

.

Aku masih menangis. Sakit. Aku masih merasa sakit.

Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya tangan kalian terluka oleh benda tajam? Rasa sakitnya lebih daripada itu.

.

Harusnya aku sadar, Yifan hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Tak lebih. Dan selamanya akan terus begitu.

Sedangkan aku dengan bodohnya menaruh hati padanya. Jatuh cinta padanya.

Kau bodoh Kim Junmyeon. Sangat bodoh.

.

Aku ingin sekali berhenti. Tapi air mata bodoh ini masih saja keluar bak air bah. Aku masih terisak. Aku masih mengatai diriku sendiri bodoh.

Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa membenci Yifan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya.

.

.

"Jun? Kau sudah selesai minum?"

Aku terlonjak mendengar teriakan Yifan dari kamarku. Aku buru-buru menyapu air mata yang masih membekas di wajahku.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Ck, mataku pasti jelek sekarang. Dan Yifan pasti akan mencurigaiku dan bertanya macam-macam padaku. Duh, bagaimana ini?

Sebelum kembali ke kamar, aku mencuci mukaku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, barulah aku kembali lagi ke kamarku.

Aku membuka pintu sambil menunduk.

"Lama sekali sih. Berapa banyak kau minum? Segalon, huh?"

Aku terkekeh,"Tidak kok."

Aku berjalan menuju kasur-ku.

"Kau ingin tidur, Myeon? Kita kan belum menonton film."

"Aku mengantuk, Fan. Kalau kau mau menonton, ya tonton saja sendirian. Aku mau tidur."

"Tidak menyenangkan kalau aku nonton sendiri. Baiklah, ayo kita tidur."

Aku membungkus diriku erat dalam selimut dan memunggunginya. Tak lama setelah itu, aku merasakan tempat tidurku bergoyang. Yifan tidur satu ranjang denganku seperti ini, sudah biasa.

Semuanya terasa asing sekarang. Kyungsoo telah mencuri hati Yifan. Sementara aku gagal. Namun hubungan kami saja sedekat iniㅡbahkan sebagian orang mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Ini semua tidak adil bagiku.

Aku tidak mungkin menjauh karena masalah akan semakin rumit. Bahkan kalau aku mengabaikannya sebentar, ia sudah akan bertanya macam-macam.

.

Tuhan...aku ingin ingatanku tentang Yifan musnah. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku.

.

"Junmyeon, kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"

Apa? Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menangis?

"Ah? Benarkah? Haha! Tidak apa-apa kok, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Yifan membalikkan tubuhku secara paksa.

"Yifan?"

"Jun, aku tidak suka kalau kau menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. Kau ingat janji kita? Akan saling terbuka? Kenapa sekarang kau hanya memendamnya sendiri, hah?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi terbuka, kalau semua masalah bersumber darimu? Hah?! Bagaimana?! Tolong katakan padaku!"

Aku berteriak di depan wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tak peduli karena yang kurasakan saat ini hanya sakit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku memilih untuk tak menjawabnya. Sekarang aku sudah tak peduli.

"Junmyeon, jangan seperti ini."

Suaranya penuh kekhawatiran. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Ia meraihku kedalam dekapannya. Dan aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menangis dalam dadanya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Patah hati. Sakit hati. Apalah itu namanya. Yang pasti kutahu, hal itu sangat menyakitkan.

Semua yang ingin kulakukan serasa tak bergairah lagi.

Aku jadi tak selera makan, malas belajar, malas sekolah, dan sebagainya.

Aku tahu, semua yang kulakukan itu akan berdampak buruk bagiku.

Contohnya, dua hari ini aku malas makan. Dan aku jatuh sakit dengan mudahnya.

Teman-temanku datang untuk menjenguk. Secara bergantian mereka masuk dan membawakan bingkisan kecil. Padahal aku cuma demam biasa. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih pada mereka.

.

Makan saja malas, apalagi untuk sekolah. Masuk sekolah, berarti peluangku untuk bertemu Yifan sangat besar. Aku tidak ingin menemuinya untuk saat ini.

Ibu jadi sering memarahiku karena aku sering membolos.

Yifan, aku tidak tahu patah hati memberi dampak besar untukku. Terlebih, kau lah penyebab semua ini. Mungkin aku juga salah, karena sudah mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan aku seperti ini. Maksudku, aku yang tak bergairah untuk hidup ini sudah bertahan hampir satu bulan. Memang hanya seminggu sih aku sering membolos dan sekarang aku rajin sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya akan bicara saat ada yang mengajakku berbicara. Teman-temanku hanya terheran melihat itu. Karena sebelumnya aku cukup cerewet di kelas.

Selain itu, beberapa orang juga menyadari kalau aku dan Yifan jarang terlihat bersama.

Yifan terkadang mencoba untuk menghampiriku, atau sekedar mengirim pesan dan menanyai tentang keadaanku.

Tapi aku menghindar dan tak memberi respon apapun padanya.

.

.

"Junmyeon!"

Aku berbalik guna melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Mataku membola.

 _Heol_. Itu Yifan!

Aku mencoba untuk kabur. Tapi sial, Yifan berhasil mengejarku. Terkutuklah kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan terkutuklah pula kaki-kakiku yang pendek ini.

Ia kemudian menarik tanganku dan memojokkanku ke dinding terdekat.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Aku hanya diam dan menunduk. Tidak berani menatap kepada Yifan.

"Kim Junmyeon, aku sedang berbicara padamu. Jadi tatap aku."

Dingin sekali. Mau tak mau aku pun mendongak.

"Jawab aku. Kenapa menghindar?"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku memalingkan mukaku.

Yifan mulai melembut, "Jun, katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

.

Tidak, Yifan. Jangan begitu.

Perasaan ini makin menjadi-jadi karena sikapmu itu.

.

Yifan masih diam dan menatapku, setia menantiku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau sekarang tak ingin lagi menjadi sahabatku?"

Aku diam. Tetap tak ingin menjawab.

"Junmyeon, jawab aku."

.

Aku menarik dasi yang digunakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yifan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mataku turun. Cengkramanku pada dasinya melemah. Aku menangis lagi setelah sekian lama tak menangisi pemuda ini.

.

Aku hanya diam ketika ia menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau berkata kau menyukai seseorang? Bisakah kau merasakannya?"

Kini ia memelukku erat. Dan aku tak dapat mengontrol air mataku.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak benar-benar melihat Kyungsoo sebagai orang yang kusuka. Aku berdusta terhadap hatiku sendiri. Aku menampik perasaanku padamu dan berkata bahwa aku menyukai Kyungsoo, bukan dirimu. Aku benar-benar munafik. Dan aku bodoh sekali membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini."

Tangisanku semakin keras dan aku tak peduli. Aku memukuli punggungnya berkali-kali.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan saja? Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat itu? Kau memang menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

"Maafkan aku.."

Cukup lama kami berada dalam posisi ini. Kami mungkin lupa kami berada dimana. Aku tersadar dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yifan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita bolos yuk!"

.

.

.

Yifan langsung memojokkanku lagi ketika kami berada di atap. Apa-apaan ini.

"Kenapa kau harus memojokkanku sih?"

"Diam saja."

Tangan lebar Yifan mengusap wajahku yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Jadi benar, kau menangis di dapur kan waktu itu?"

Aku terkesiap kemudian menepis tangan Yifan yang masih berada di wajahku. Kemudian aku mengusap wajahku sendiri untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya. Dan aku sempat berpikir macam-macam sebelum aku keluar dan melihatmu menangis di dapur."

"Kau melihatku juga?!"

Yifan mengangguk. Akh! Betapa malunya diriku!

Ia malah tertawa melihat wajah panikku. Ugh, dasar naga menyebalkan.

"Hey kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir ini lucu, hah? Kau menyebalkan!"

"Ahaha, aduh aduh.. baiklah maafkan aku."

Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku kemudian menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan si bodoh Wu Yifan yang munafik ini."

Aku tersenyum. Kemudian berjingkat untuk mencium bibirnya.

.

Aku terkekeh dengan wajah memerah kala melihatnya melongo setelah kucium di bibir.

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

Setelah itu, ia memelukku dengan erat sambil berbisik padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Myeonnie."

"Aku juga, Fannie."

Yifan langsung melepaskan pelukannya diiringi dengan tatapan protes darinya.

"Hey, nama panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Haha, nama panggilan untukmu lah! Nama itu _cute_ , aku menyukainya,"

"Tidak, tidak. Nama itu terdengar menggelikan. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Fannie~~Fannie _saranghaeyoo_ ~~"

"Diam atau kucium kau."

"Uuh~aku takut..wahaha! Uwaah! Ampun ampun!"

.

.

Hari itu, mentari yang terik menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta kami. Aku tersenyum lembut dalam pelukannya yang menyenangkan. Disertai ciuman ringan yang diberikannya pada kepalaku.

"Terima kasih, Junmyeon. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm, aku juga, Yifan."

 **End**

.

.

.

.

 **^An-not important-Author's note ever^**

 **.**

 **Hey hey! Apa ada yang nangis bacanya? Gak kan? Guenya aja baperan bikin ini ampe mewek-mewek :'v**

 **So, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan mengenai ff krisho ku yang masih on progress.**

 **Masih ingat dengan ff nosebleed ku? Ada? Kalau iya, boleh gak aku minta pendapat kalian?**

 **Jadi gini, aku berencana setelah update chap 7 dan menyelesaikan ff itu, aku bakalan membuat nominasi bagi readers ff itu. Nominasinya adalah:**

 **-reviewers paling setia**

 **-reviewers terkocak**

 **Nah itu saja. Bagi yang memenangkan nominasinya, kalian bisa request ff padaku! Iya ini serius!**

 **Dengan syarat:**

 **-pairnya terserah, asalkan jangan uke!Kai, no official pair kecuali Sulay dan Chanbaek**

 **-genrenya terserah. Untuk rated, kalo bisa T aja deh. Gak berani bikin yg 18+ :'3**

 **.**

 **Lebih jelasnya bisa PM aku ya^^**

 **.**

 **Baiklah, sekian dulu pemberitahuan ini/? Ciaoooo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WITA -23:48-**


End file.
